


量体裁衣

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1750s, Alternate Universe - Human, Austria is a guest, F/F, France is a tailoress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 维蕾娜痛定思痛，决定借机羞辱弗朗索瓦丝一番，于是前往她的裁缝店叫她为自己定做礼服。
Relationships: Austria/France (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Kudos: 4





	量体裁衣

维蕾娜闷闷不乐地走在小道上。这天气温很高，六层衬裙下大腿根的汗像煮水时锅底的气泡般冒出，不停地往下淌，还好有加尔松裤阻挡，但湿透了的厚重束腰就没这么仁慈了，它成了烧热的铁箍，嵌着可怜的食饱甜食的胃，让她只想说疼，疼，恶心。聒噪的蝉用类似乡下仆妇的粗野嗓门一声声地嚷，把乱糟糟的脑子震成打翻了的没进烤箱的糊浆。融化，身体要融化了，步道好像都融化了。维蕾娜捂住难受的胃，扶着一棵树笨拙地弓着背停下。钢骨戳进她腋下堆起的肉圈，又痛又痒。她已经能望见不远处街角裁缝店的招牌。“阿波罗”——她今天的目的地，一家开了百年的老店，波诺弗瓦家族数一数二的制衣技艺一脉相传。但是她看上的倒并非所谓的制衣技术，她此行的目的是去见那讨人厌的女裁缝弗朗索瓦丝，在那女人面前，把那打击她颜面的消息宣告，让她难堪，让她懊悔，让她下不来台。

想到这儿，她坚定绝不能让被热到晕厥的丑态展露的决心，掏出手帕擦掉脸上的汗，走到阴凉处又修整半晌，用脱掉手套的掌心贴着另一家店的玻璃橱窗捂凉，再贴着自己的脸给它降温。待她觉得仪容恢复得体才又踏上征程——其实不过是短短五十米的路途，她却像个前去宣战的信使，边走边排演了几遍片刻后就要念出的词。要镇定，要高傲，要藏好由衷的嫌恶。

小屋就在眼前了。她提起裙摆跨过门前的石槛。店里点着让人作呕的熏香，气味低劣。她惊讶地发现房里竟没人，只有香炉里的烟还一个劲往外边冒。她捏着鼻子四处张望。不久后脚步声从帘子后面传出来。她迅速把身板挺直，两手好好地放在身前。屋主弗朗索瓦丝抱着本布料手册从里屋出来，看清来人后在案前坐下，抬手支着下巴，左手的五个指甲染成鲜红色，还抹上闪光粉。

维蕾娜心中嫌弃这东施效颦的修饰手段，把视线转开，像先前想好的那样，尽量平静地说道：“波诺弗瓦小姐，我要定做礼服。想必你已经知道，我马上要和贝什米特先生结婚了。”

她十分在意弗朗索瓦丝的表情，两只眼睛紧紧盯住她的脸，不放过任何让她得意的讯号。只是女裁缝始终维持一如既往的慵懒神色，长达几十秒的寂静后反倒挑起眉毛对她笑。维蕾娜顿时感到挫败。她重申了一遍，用更大的声音：“弗朗索瓦丝，我要——同——基尔伯特·贝什米特——结婚了——你——听到了——吗！”

可弗朗索瓦丝只是笑着。

每每和弗朗索瓦丝见面维蕾娜都气得够呛。她们是在柯克兰家的舞会上相识的。老埃德尔斯坦是老柯克兰的旁系血亲，而那时她刚认识贝什米特家的基尔伯特少爷，弗朗索瓦丝正是他带来的舞伴。她身段高挑，骨架生得很好，女人成熟的体态包裹在露背礼服里，两片蝶翅似的胛骨和高挺的胸部都让身材平平的维蕾娜暗生妒忌。她按照表兄吩咐与她问候，不想对方取笑起她插满羽毛的盘发来——“你真像只像印第安营地里来的鸟，脸上有两块红斑那种！你会站在枝头叫吗？”基尔伯特闻言也上前对她评头品足一番，语气里尽是亵玩与轻蔑。她险些没拿稳手里的酒要往他面上泼，但想了很久埃德尔斯坦家族和柯克兰家族的声望后终于压下那口气，装作聋了，悠悠地转到另一面去。“贝什米特家的人你不必管。至于弗朗索瓦丝？那女人看着像只长着人脸的小猴。”——她的远房表兄亚瑟这样说，粗重的眉毛扭成揉皱的谱线那样。维蕾娜听了他的话，心里却还是闷闷不乐。这种口无遮拦又卖弄风骚的女人就这么深得容克贵族喜爱吗？

自那以后维蕾娜就发誓和欺侮人的弗朗索瓦丝及基尔伯特势不两立。她暗自查了弗朗索瓦丝的家底，得知她是裁缝家的女儿，出身卑微，却充分继承母亲放荡、做作、不知羞耻的品质，早早地就和男孩们玩起成年人的恋爱游戏。正好表兄亚瑟也对波诺弗瓦小姐的到访感到愤怒，不仅和表妹说了许多关于弗朗索瓦丝的坏话，还一声令下禁止她再参加柯克兰家的舞会。维蕾娜松了口气，为再也不用见到这让她抛弃自持外表而恼羞成怒的女人而欣慰。

但有一日她上街买布料，常去的那家叫“鲁道夫”的裁缝店关门了。她鬼使神差地走进家叫“阿波罗”的，竟见到了弗朗索瓦丝。她穿着宽松的长衣，头发散乱，插着根簪，脚上趿拉双俗气的金色花纹拖鞋，走起路来啪塔啪塔地，拿着把羽毛掉了大半的折扇在屋里来回地走，一副刚刚起床的慵懒姿态。维蕾娜愣在那儿很久，发觉对方竟未穿内衣，白色布料下深红的印记若隐若现，浑圆的双球随着走路的动作晃荡。多……多么淫乱！她惊得说不出半句话，还让弗朗索瓦丝先开了口。“这是我家的店。”她解释道，“我正午睡醒来。有什么能为您做的呢，小小姐？”她的衣领上有两枚纽扣，都没扣上，敞开的领口里隐约露出情事后的淡红斑痕。维蕾娜觉得整个空间都要被淫靡装满了，她捏着鼻子，慌张的视线不知道往哪里放。

基尔伯特就是这时候从帘子后走出来的。他也衣衫不整，像是匆匆披上外袍，露出半个肩膀，挠着头乱糟糟的发，茫然地看着来访客人。“你怎么在这？”“我倒要问你呢？”维蕾娜用手掌挡住因惊讶而张大的嘴。她指了指女人，又指了指男人。“你……她……你……”她望着他们裸露的身体，羞得要钻到地里。

“我刚和基尔伯特共同度过愉快的午睡时光。”弗朗索瓦丝说，搂着基尔伯特的腰，亲昵地把面颊贴上男人的小腹。维蕾娜心里反复地念着“不知廉耻”，硬着头皮从灼热的、让人难耐的气氛里走出去。“她害羞了，她绝对是害羞了！小小姐还没尝过鱼水之欢呢。”是基尔伯特的声音。紧接着，吮吸布丁的气声，捣打山药的水声，与弗朗索瓦丝的低吟一起飘出来，进到维蕾娜的耳朵里。她的脸马上通红，胸衣勒得她呼吸急促。她加快步伐往出走，她不敢遐想背后两人在正进行的勾当。

维蕾娜发誓再也不进叫“阿波罗”的店，完全、彻底、决绝地和两人断绝联系。亚瑟·柯克兰的舞会上没了这两人不假，可是其他贵族举办的大小的舞会上，她总能与基尔伯特、弗朗索瓦丝遇到。弗朗索瓦丝在裁缝店里穿着随意，到了舞会却成了浮华奢侈、卖弄风情的代名词，将矫揉造作、纤细繁琐、媚态横生展现得淋漓尽致。高高耸起的头饰被做成水果、花园、房屋的模样，衣裙上用着华丽的大小褶饰、荷叶飞边、真丝刺绣、金银穗子，艳压群芳。维蕾娜正与一位贵妇人调笑，见到弗朗索瓦丝，气不打一处来，扭头就走。“埃德尔斯坦家的小小姐”，基尔伯特喊住她，这称呼在她看来有侮辱意味。她转身，扬起高傲的下巴，瞪着那人。然后弗朗索瓦丝笑吟吟地走过来，用折扇一下下地戳女孩的腰：“埃德尔斯坦家的小小姐，您看起来胖了些呢，最近没管好自己的嘴呀？”

维蕾娜心里对这对男女厌恶到极点。她很久不再去舞会，也自以为能和这两人永久断绝关系。直到家族宣布她和基尔伯特的婚约。

维蕾娜在回想过往的同时不由嘟起嘴，眼睛瞟向斜上方，饱满、可爱的侧脸被女裁缝一览无余。她把她们间的始末想了个遍后才回到现实中来，等着裁缝的回复。弗朗索瓦丝笑着问她：“用温软些的布料吧，缎布怎么样？”说着她站起来，拿手册到维蕾娜面前摊开。十几片剪成方块的布片缝在牛皮纸上，把维蕾娜看得一愣一愣的。她正想问弗朗索瓦丝对婚事有何看法，红指甲的食指已经点在一块紫色布料上：“我认为这个颜色适合，小小姐。你平时总穿暖色系的衣裳。但白色的上衣和紫色的衬裙会更搭。”

弗朗索瓦丝的动作很迅速，不等维蕾娜做出回应就把书合上，不知从哪儿拿出一条皮尺仔细地量她的颈围。“等……等下？”冰凉的尺绕到颈部的皮肤上，维蕾娜僵在原地，她觉得有一条吐着信的小蛇正爬上她的身体，伺机把她吞食。维蕾娜骤然缩了缩瞳孔，双手推着裁缝的胸脯——弗朗索瓦丝这天穿着件黑色长袍，看不出是否有穿胸衣，她的手触到过分柔软的，沉甸甸的胸脯才发觉没有。天哪——她马上把手缩回，皱着眉头：“等下……等下，弗朗索瓦丝，你没有要和我说的话？”

“和您说的话？啊——当然！”裁缝灵巧的手指拉过尺的一头，把整条皮带都抽出来。她拉起女孩的手，这是双贵族小姐的手，每个指节都像奶冻一样滑软，弗朗索瓦丝用小指挠着她的掌心，一边把人往帘子后面带：“我的小姐，请跟我到里屋，我需要你脱掉衣服才能量体。”

维蕾娜当即愣住。弗朗索瓦丝的力气竟然这样大，她疏于锻炼，根本反抗不了。一双脚在地上蹬着、踩着，把地毯堆出一排褶，最后还是被拉进帘子后面。里屋的装潢与铺面不同，顶天的木柜里整整齐齐堆着布卷，棱上贴着标签。两座柜子交界处立着一个人台，人台上套着一件牧羊女式的裙，布片没锁边，红色的缎带花用大头针固定在背心箍住的胸部。再往右是张占据大半房间的木桌，一块泛着蓝光的红色布料摊开，上面用笔画着线。再往右——维蕾娜见到那张墙角的床，后退了一步。

弗朗索瓦丝解释说：“我的卧房在楼上，但中午我在这里午睡，以防听不见客人来的声音。”

维蕾娜才看到房间尽头的木梯，扶手上包着刺绣麻布，通往天花板上黑洞洞的一处。在她的府邸里，楼梯扶手都用象牙制成，台阶还要镶上亮晶晶的金属线。

弗朗索瓦丝走到门帘那儿，从旁边的桌面上拿出一块招牌挂到门外再折回来。“我在门口挂了告示，这下就没人会进来了。”她站到维蕾娜面前。“小小姐，现在把衣服脱掉吧。不会有人看到了。”

维蕾娜点名了要叫弗朗索瓦丝制衣，那就没有不让裁缝量体的道理，况且她现在表现得比以往任何一次交锋都正经——她原本只想看这表兄口中的“母猴”卸掉可憎的、玩世不恭的面具，露出深受打击的样子，然后再找借口离去的。谁成想事情没按照她的预计发展呢？小小姐只能按着裁缝说的，红着脸去解自己的短上衣。这天她为了到弗朗索瓦丝面前说上这样两句话，特地选了最小号的束腰，以显示纤细轮廓；服装绷得太紧，怕绳结松脱，又叫侍女在束腰、上衣上各打了三个死结。现在她心烦意乱，根本解不开，手指在绳上胡乱捏着，把三股缎带编成的麻花沾湿。

“哎呀呀，小小姐，瞧你这笨拙的样子，让我这个裁缝来帮你吧。”弗朗索瓦丝此时也不忘挖苦她一番。她比维蕾娜高一些，于是微微低下头，把蜷曲的发尾垂进女孩的乳缝当中。维蕾娜咬着嘴唇没说话。她深深地吸气，把肚腹再往里收些，不想让裁缝看见被挤到胀满的上身模样。

不知过了多久，上衣的束缚完全打开。弗朗索瓦丝抓住一侧的前片，绕到她身后。维蕾娜伸开那侧手臂，让袖口脱出，接着是另一条。等弗朗索瓦丝把沁着少女香汗的衣服挂到人台上，维蕾娜已经赤着两条藕似的胳膊，无措地抱住胸。

弗朗索瓦丝看了一眼从两条鲸骨之间凸起、溢出的软肉，没说话，去对付下身的裙撑。在花篮似的帕尼埃上有两条粗绳，只需解开它们就能让这重物滑脱。弗朗索瓦丝这样做了，然后去脱她的外裙。那些繁复、厚重的东西像蚂蚁膨大的腹部，纷纷坠到地上。维蕾娜迈着两条穿白袜的腿从其中走出。她先前出的汗在空气里蒸发了，束腰凉飕飕的。

“请保持身体直立，小小姐。”弗朗索瓦丝又双手拉开皮尺。她先替维蕾娜量了手臂的各项数据，这还好，之后是颈和胸。维蕾娜展开两条胳膊，看着那一圈被捂热的皮尺绕过她的胸部，末端恰好掐在两乳之间的位置，弗朗索瓦丝的指骨抵到她胸口。

维蕾娜立即心如擂鼓，她祈求这声音不要叫裁缝听到。或许她该说点什么，来掩盖恼人的心跳声。只是她未开口，弗朗索瓦丝先抛出问题。

“小小姐，请告诉我你是喜欢上基尔伯特哪一点，以至于你非得和他结婚不可呢？”她说着把数据记录到一旁的纸上，然后去量维蕾娜的腰围。维蕾娜更努力地收紧腹部，没注意到后背、腋下和前胸都挤出大块的肉。

“我——贝什米特家管着北边的出海口，可以帮助我父亲的盐矿产业。”她说，并未说谎。

“啊呀，的确如此。”弗朗索瓦丝用一根指头顶她的侧腰，这让维蕾娜一个激灵站得笔直。“放松些，这样就不准确了。”裁缝说。小小姐于是又稍稍弯下来。弗朗索瓦丝口中念念有词，记下一个数据：“你今天选了比平常小一号的束腰，是不是勒得难受？”

“哎？”维蕾娜没反应过来。

弗朗索瓦丝突然把双掌环在她腰上。维蕾娜想起布料是湿的，轻微地挣扎了一下。“你看，把你勒疼了，你出了这么多汗。”那双手的关节有好几个厚茧，还有不少伤口，有针刺破的，有刀割伤的，还有剪刀不慎剪着的，只有掌心是柔软的。现在它正贴在女孩的腹部，隔着束腰揉按她的皮肉。维蕾娜的呼吸从早先就乱了，因为缺氧头昏脑涨，脸也更加红了，像烂熟的苹果。她紧张地绷紧身体，弗朗索瓦丝由是在约一寸厚的脂肪下摸到那些刚出壳的雏鸟般无助的肌肉。

突然，她把双手收紧，好像捧起一只沙漏，把女孩的腰当作那两个椎体相连的部位。维蕾娜发出一声呻吟，挣动起来，赤裸的肩背撞进女裁缝的怀里——她没穿胸衣，维蕾娜想。她正要逃脱，那双手上移着，箍住她的双臂。

“你看，被勒着很难受，所以我要在这个数据上加一寸。不然你在婚礼上就要因缺氧晕厥了，多么丢人。”她说，然后把维蕾娜放开，很快地蹲下去，拉开皮尺。“现在我要量你的腿长。”

维蕾娜仰着头，去看天花板的角落。她感觉女裁缝的指甲和皮尺的铜扣擦过她的缎袜，留下酥痒的触感。那条看不见的小蛇已经蜿蜒过她的上身，爬向正在被触碰的腿。

“你的身材真好，小小姐，饱满又青春，穿上我做的衣服一定会很出彩。噢，我给忘了，本身新娘就是宴会的主角。”弗朗索瓦丝记下最后一个数据，把皮尺丢到一边。她到桌边，双手往后撑住，两脚叉着，斜支着身体。

维蕾娜在她的注视下捡起裙撑，系到自己腰上。她比来时更不悦了。虽然她已经躲开毒辣的太阳，但先前蒙上的另一重阴霾这时就加重了。弗朗索瓦丝对她与基尔伯特成婚一事非但不恼怒，还真像个裁缝似的替她量体裁衣，她恐怕其中有什么阴谋。

于是她斟酌着，还是把话问出来，不然那些思想淤积在体腔里，被过紧的束腰勒着，跑不出又散不开：“弗朗索瓦丝，你不觉得基尔伯特背叛了你？”

话一出口她又脸上发烫。她这算是什么行径？要像那市侩、无聊的妇人们去打探别人的隐私，挖开别人的伤口？被父亲强迫嫁与基尔伯特已经让她足够难过，与情人分开的弗朗索瓦丝怎会比她好受呢？这倒并非同情，只是她不能让自己的恶意太暴露。

弗朗索瓦丝眯起眼睛，绕着自己的一绺头发：“维蕾娜，所以你来我这儿，就是为了再次跟我强调基尔伯特‘背叛’了我？”

话说到这份上，维蕾娜也不掩饰敌意了：“你与基尔伯特这样恩爱，你又这样讨厌我。但是，从此往后，你讨厌的人就要和你爱的人在一起——”

“所以呢？”她发觉维蕾娜认真说话时就停下穿衣的动作，但那束腰还湿着，吹了凉风会腹痛。她去人台上拿那件短上衣给维蕾娜身。小小姐顺从地伸手，衣服又穿上了。

弗朗索瓦丝接着上面的话说：“所以呢？你觉得我会因此很难过？因为我的情人被许配给一位贵族小姐？”

维蕾娜瞪着那个人台，想象她就是女裁缝的模样，要把她胸前的那朵缎带花烧穿：“你当然要难过，你瞧瞧你，过去总在玩弄人的感情，现在也要被感情玩弄。”

“等等，我玩弄感情？”弗朗索瓦丝把圆瞳张大，唇角划过一抹笑，“是谁告诉你我玩弄感情的？”

维蕾娜把脸转过来看她，没说话。

“亚瑟·柯克兰那家伙？”弗朗索瓦丝系好绳结，站起身，抵着维蕾娜往桌边走。维蕾娜无奈地后退，臀部贴上桌沿，裁缝的双手撑到桌上，把她压在自己的影子当中。

“我不知道你和亚瑟有什么过节。”维蕾娜把眼神垂下去，对着弗朗索瓦丝的衣裙，但那是一整块素色的、没有任何饰物的布，她无从对焦。她最后把视线落到她脚上，拖鞋的一条金边：“不过就我所知道的，你确实——和很多男士都交情甚好，所以叫人议论。”

弗朗索瓦丝冷笑了下，去捏小姑娘的脸：“先不论那家伙如何抹黑我。倒是你，明明被加以没由来的婚约，要和憎恶的男士共度余生，却为了羞辱我要装作乐在其中的样子。维蕾娜小小姐，你太天真啦！那点心思我怎么会看不出呢？”

“我才不憎恶基尔伯特——”

“呀，看看吧，看看你这糟糕的语气，每个脚趾都跟着抗拒，说它们的主人在说谎。”

“你别说胡话，这个笨蛋小姐！”

弗朗索瓦丝从墙上卸下镜子，送到小小姐面前：“啊，看看这镜子里的小蠢货。快点，再说一遍，‘啊，我才不憎恶基尔伯特！’”她学着维蕾娜的样子，尖声尖气地说。

维蕾娜百般不情愿，可镜子离她的鼻子只有几寸远，又那样大，她怎样躲都没法忽略镜中的影。就像女裁缝说的，一个可悲、可怜的小蠢货，在争吵和谎言里红着眼睛，被束腰勒得喘不过气，眼眶都是湿的。

她把嘴唇咬疼了，叫裁缝拿开镜子才愿说话：“柯克兰家有求于贝什米特，可是他家没有女孩。就叫我父亲来说服我。”

“哦啦啦，看来我想得不错，你就是被逼迫的，可怜的小小姐，漂亮的鸟要被关进金丝笼。可爱的小海豹要被塞进鲸鱼肋骨。老埃德尔斯坦吹胡子瞪眼地要你与他结婚，你同他讲道理，他就给你讲规矩；你同他讲感情，他就给你讲道义。‘他是个混蛋，花花公子，好色之徒，他和街角裁缝店的女儿干坏事儿，他还在舞会上侮辱我。’你要这样说。‘那都算什么事呢？你就帮帮柯克兰家吧，看在他家的红茶生意分给我们这么多好处的份上。’你父亲要这样说。‘我绝对不可能和我痛恨的人结婚！’然后你说。‘维蕾娜，这是命令！’然后他说。总之，哭了一夜以后，你要等红通通的眼睛消了肿，才能出来见我。还要编造出乐享的模样。啊呀，天真的小小姐，坏心的小蠢货。”弗朗索瓦丝看她越听，神色越像要哭的样子，安慰似的在她脸上啄了下。维蕾娜惊恐地捂着脸，弗朗索瓦丝压低声音：“说实话我的确因为他的背叛而难过哦，老贝什米特早就看我不顺眼，这个小的终究还是没能抵抗爸爸。”

“住口，住口！”维蕾娜痛苦地把头抱住。

弗朗索瓦丝捉住她的两只手腕，把它们拉下来，用自己的鼻尖贴着她的：“维蕾娜，你是不是很讨厌我？”

小小姐又感到呼吸困难。她摇了摇头，然后很快又点头。

“你说我像——像鸟。”她小声地说。

弗朗索瓦丝忍不住扑哧一声笑了，接着她又捂着肚子，笑得前仰后合。“哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”她正了正神色，“因为替你做发型的仆人审美拙劣，总拿羽毛加到你头上。还有你的私人裁缝，那些夸张的用色，好像把癫狂的情感一股脑倒到白玉兰上，任谁看都像个小丑。”

维蕾娜觉得一口气梗在脖颈中，要艰难地咽下。她又羞又愤地嚷：“别笑了，别笑，停！”。

霎时间，房里安静了。弗朗索瓦丝像突然凝固，没发出一点声响。维蕾娜屏息聆听，街道上的蝉鸣穿过铺面和门帘，依然清晰。

维蕾娜忧伤地望着女裁缝。她望了望墙角的一台钟：“我该走了。礼服两周之内可以完工吗？”

她想到自己往后将与最讨厌的人携手，从少年步入青年，青年步入老年，老年步入死亡，要生下许多孩子，儿孙满堂，内心便没由来地不安，提不起一点高昂的情绪。愚蠢的她竟然为了这一点点小小的，自以为是的苦中作乐，跑到弗朗索瓦丝面前，妄图给她羞辱。她没等到女裁缝的回答，但也不会多停留，循着蝉声打算往外走。

“维蕾娜。”弗朗索瓦丝把她叫住了。

她没回头，眼眶里已经有了泪水。弗朗索瓦丝追过去，拉她的手。她的力气还是那样大，把这伤心的小小姐拉回帘子里。

“干什么，弗朗索瓦丝？我要走了，衣服请你务必在规定时间里完工。”她说。

“你讨厌柯克兰家族吗？”弗朗索瓦丝问。

“我？过去还好，只是现在……可是，这一切与你又有什么关系！”她想挣脱那只有力的手。

“嘘。”弗朗索瓦丝把她拉到自己怀里，用方才谈论基尔伯特时那低沉的嗓音说道，“想想这两个可恶的家族，他们一个为了利益威胁亲属把女儿嫁与讨厌之人，一个以婚约为筹码换取合作，为什么漂亮的鸟儿非得被关进笼子里呢？”

维蕾娜不太明白她为何还要谈论这件事，他们的婚事要在半个月后举行，届时大半个城里的人都要来参加。现在探讨其中孰对孰错，已经失去意义。

女人轻轻地啃咬她的耳廓，对她说：“不久前有位富商想收购我的店铺，拿着这笔钱，我们可以去巴黎，那里他们准找不到你。”

“什么！？”维蕾娜很震惊，“你叫我逃婚？而且，和你一起？”

弗朗索瓦丝舔了舔她的耳垂：“难道你要和基尔伯特生许多孩子？”

“那当然不——可是，即使我要逃婚，我也不该跟你一起！我们一样互相憎恶！”她惊惶地摆着手。

“不，我从没讨厌你。过去你和亚瑟走得近，现在不同了。你讨厌贝什米特，我也讨厌贝什米特，我们还能一起讨厌柯克兰，我们已经成了朋友。到巴黎我可以重新开一家店，出入凡尔赛宫的太太们的生意最好做。”弗朗索瓦丝狡黠地，又眨了眨眼。

维蕾娜将信将疑地看着她。她忽然发觉，自己竟可耻地开始遐想脱离家族与婚约后的生活。她不必再每日学那让人烦躁的针线活，不必在父母的安排下去某位大人的舞会，不必作为埃德尔斯坦家的女儿，为柯克兰家族服务……甜品，她可以放肆地吃甜品，巴黎有许多她不曾吃过的甜品。她可以自由自在地歌唱、跳舞，到湖畔边上去画画，看波光粼粼的水面，听鸣啼的雀鸟，在树下依靠着，一待就是一整天。太阳落山之时，弗朗索瓦丝穿着牧羊女式的衣裙来喊她，拎着一篮刚出炉的面包——等等，为什么会有弗朗索瓦丝？

她拍打着自己的脸，羞愤难安。

女裁缝放开她，满含笑意地说道：“我会为你做这件衣服，请你一周内来取，届时告诉我你的打算。现在我要为预约的客人裁剪布匹了，您也正急着走，就请回吧。”

维蕾娜从“阿波罗”出来，天还是很明艳，但她感到恍如隔世。


End file.
